fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Zer0
'''Zer0 '''is one of the Vault Hunters and main protagonists of ''Borderlands 2. ''He is a playable Assassin class character. History Background Zer0 is an assassin for hire and according to his wanted poster and his personal ECHO recordings, he performs both political assassinations and common hits. Following a particularly unsatisfying assassination where the target fails to fight back, despite being encouraged by Zer0 to do so, the assassin starts to look for a more challenging environment. He travels to Pandora after hearing of the Vault from the bartender, deeming the hunt as worthy of his skills. As his face and body are completely covered by his suit, a certain amount of mystery surrounds Zer0's true appearance. In an ECHO recording, Angel remarks that she's not even sure if Zer0 is human. His origins and real name are also unknown, leaving the assassin shrouded in mystery. Borderlands 2 Tales from the Borderlands Abilities Zer0 is skilled with a variety of sniper rifles and long-ranged combat, as well as assassinations. He also has Decepti0n, granting Zer0 the ability to deploy a holographic decoy of himself and enter an invisible "stealth mode". While cloaked, he can manuever around the battlefield dealing amplified damage on his next attack. The longer Zer0 stays cloaked, the more damage he can inflict to enemies; however, the shorter Zer0 stays cloaked, the sooner he is able to use this ability again. Zer0 also uses his digistruct sword as his powerful melee weapon, being very effective and enhanced in combat. It consists of a physical hilt with a blade that digistructs when pulled from it's sheath. Personality Quotes *"Where is the target?" *"Just tell me what to shoot." *"What's the hold up? Is someone in the bathroom? Are you on the phone?" *"What is going on? Why have my limbs stopped moving? Has my heart just died?" *"Bored, bored, bored. Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored. I am really bored." *"Boredom is my lot, as I lack autonomy to move my own feet." *"An idle mind is a dangerous thing. I think of violence." *"I am bored as hell. I would like to kill something, can we friggin go?" *"I sit here and wait so eager to move onward but it's all vain." *"Can we start moving? I grow tired of this spot I long to explore." *"The peaceful silence penetrates my whole being it's so very dull." *"Someone is busy. Now we play the waiting game; everyone loses." *"Your eyes deceive you an illusion fools you, I move for the kill." *"How hilarious, you just set off my trap card your death approaches." *"The true world revealed weaknesses now known to me, time to go to work." *"And I disappear, a ghost admist the combat preparing to strike." *"Ghosting." *"Goodbye!" *"I vanish." *"Stealth!" *"A critical hit. So very satisfying I live for such kills." *"Critical killing is an art unto itself and I am Rembrandt." *"A critical hit showers me in blood and spit, how enjoyable." *"That was your own fault, you should have paid attention and looked through the lie." *"Sorry, did that hurt? That sorry was sarcasm. I am not sorry." *"Heehee." *"I enjoy that." *"Ow." *"Goodbye." *"Sucker." *"Ouch." *"Precision!" *"Grenade out! *"A grenade!" *"Here! Grenade!" *"Nade!" *"I feel the burning eating through my equipment. Must stop, drop and roll." *"I'm covered in slag! I must seek cover quickly or pain is coming." *"Disgusting, this slag. Inelegent chemical increases damage." *"Slagged!" *"My armor!" *"A new instrument, waiting for a sonata that I will conduct." *"Maybe I'll use you to blow a midget's head off. Or maybe I won't." *"Impressive." *"Nice." *"Mine." *"Well, well." *"Not bad." *"Hmmm." *"Comparing made but which is superior? A tough decision." *"Leaves falling from trees, snow drifting onto the ground, life leaving your corpse." *"Get back on your feet. I will help you up, and then we will kill more stuff!" *"Keep calm." *"Keep shooting!" *"Do not panic." *"I have you." *"System crashed." Category:Borderlands Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Assassins Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Bombers Category:Acid-Users Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Poisoners Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Sadists Category:Ninjas Category:Faceless Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Murderers Category:Characters Status Depending on Choice Category:Characters Who Can Turn Invisible Category:Elemental Characters Category:Males Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Tricksters Category:Athletic Characters Category:Mass Murderers